Your such a
by ccp
Summary: Han and Leia are getting ready for a night out. Written for a challenge at another site dealing with pet peeves.


This is from a challenge I did a while back to show a pet peeve of Han or Leia's about the other. I tried to show both. Any way thoughts are in italics hope you enjoy.

**Your such a ...**

Han was excited. _Finally we're gonna do something fun, with our friends and not a bunch of politicians._ He and Leia were meeting the others at a cantina in Coruscant. Someplace not too nice, as Han, Wes and most of the guys had insisted, and not too rough, as Leia, the women, and Lando had pleaded. So as Han walked in the door he kicked off his boots and started for the bedroom to change out of the uniform, or straightjacket, as he liked to refer to it, of a New Republic General.

Half an hour after Han's arrival the door to the apartment he shared with Leia slid open. The diminutive form carrying a satchel promptly tripped and fell upon trying to enter the door.

"Sith, you would think that he could put things where they belong," Leia ground out as she stood to close the door. Looking around she saw not only the offending object, a uniform boot, but also the spilled contents of her bag. Groaning she bent and began stuffing various data chips and flimsies back into the bag. "I am not sure I'm up for this," she muttered with a shake of her head picking up her satchel and Han's boots before walking to the bedroom. In the bedroom Leia's groan turned into an outright growl. Han's uniform seemed to somehow get scattered throughout the room.

"Han!" She bit out.  
"Yeah sweetheart?" he asked jovially.  
_Is he in the bathroom or closet both doors are open and the lights are on._ "Is this were your uniform belongs?" A couple of hangers clicked together. _Closet_ Her eye's zeroed in.

He leaned out of the closet towel wrapped around his waist and a perplexed look on his face. "Well," he drawled, "you told me to stop leaving it in the living room." "This wasn't what I meant" she gazed around the room rather than get distracted looking at him. Once her eyes hit the bathroom she started in that direction, "I'm going to get cleaned up."

Han's gaze followed her through the door. Once it closed he looked around the room and grimaced. "I don't see what the big deal is," he grumbled as he walked around the room picking up the pieces of the uniform, "it's not like anyone else comes in here." "But what if we have guest over and they come in here" Han said in his best princess voice as he checked drawers for a place to shove the uniform. "Anybody coming in here is too nosey for their own good," he growled as he found a drawer with enough room and shoved in the clothes.

When Leia walked in the bathroom she first wondered how one person could get so much water everywhere. Not to mention how, after numerous requests otherwise, he still managed to leave the seat up all the time. She did however decide to let these two transgressions go, for the moment anyway. Then there was the toothpaste cap off still sitting on the sink next to his toothbrush. Eyeing the toothbrush and then the toilet an evil grin crossed her face. Leia picked up the toiletry, turned but stopped. _This would most definitely be of the dark side, besides he's going to want to kiss me and I can't have that with a toilet mouth._

Finished with her shower Leia walked back into the bedroom. Drying her hair she surveyed the room then looked at the wardrobe. _I hope he wasn't dumb enough to stick that uniform in one of my drawers._ As she started getting dressed she heard the distinct (pssst) of the cap leaving a bottle of ale. _Can't wait twenty minutes for us to get there, Han. Guess we're taking a cab. He'll probably want to make out in the back seat._ She started to smile then stopped herself. _I'm supposed to be mad_

Standing in the kitchen enjoying his second ale Han looked up to a vision. Leia was stunning in a red cocktail dress. Modest enough to be acceptable in her eyes, yet revealing enough to invoke his animal instincts. _It's going to be a good night. Glad I called a cab, we can make out on the way._ His roguish grin went full bore. The demure smile he liked the one from the awards ceremony started then stopped. "You're not wearing that shirt," she stated.

_Here we go._ "And why not?" he contested.  
"Han there's a hole in the elbow."  
"Huh," lifting his arm to look he snaps back, "No, there's not!"   
"Other arm Han."  
"Oh"  
As he walked to change shirts something else caught her eye, "Han, Your pants are stained," she said with a sigh.  
"No one will notice."  
"Han"  
"Leia we're going to a cantina. It will be dark I don't think anyone will notice a slight stain on a dark pair of pants."  
"Fine, just hurry up so we can go."

Leia and stood shoulder to shoulder, well, shoulder to arm anyway in the turbo lift to meet the cab. Han stood with arms crossed starring at the door. Leia started tapping her foot almost immediately. Han allowed four floors of tapping before frowning down at her. She was looking strait at him. "Well?" She asked.

"Well, what?" he questioned.

_Sith is he dense._ In response she flung her arms out motioning to herself, then nodded at him imploringly while making come on gestures with her hands. Han's head sort of rolled around while he took in the entire series of gestures. "You haven't told me I look beautiful tonight"

Han shook his head then donned his lop sided grin he put his hand on her shoulders. "You look absolutely stunning tonight sweetheart you always look beautiful you know that." He looked up to see what floor they were at.

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to hear every once in a while." Moving so she could cup his face with her hands she forced him to look at her. "Han, I'm sorry for jumping all over you about the clothes, and the bathroom,"   
"What about the bathroom?" Han interjected with a frown.  
"Never mind," Leia continued, "I just wanted to explain that sometimes," She paused. "Han, sometimes your such a **man**," she said it like a curse, he frowned, "But, I know we both want what's best for us," she beamed.

"And what's that?" He asked not quite frowning anymore.

"Whatever makes me happy," she purred with the demure smile he was looking for earlier. Han stood with a dumbfounded look as she pulled him into a kiss. When they pulled apart he smiled down at her. _God's your such a **woman** sometimes._

When the lift opened, to a waiting crowd, they broke apart red faced and walked arm in arm to the waiting cab.

Thanks for reading.  
Sorry if it sucked.  
Cody


End file.
